Konoha Team Up presenta:
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Fic complementador de mi fic "The Punisher" usado para evitar una saturacion en este último. Team Up 2: THE FANTASTIC FOUR
1. Chapter 1

**THE ULTIMATES**

**Nota: ****Tie-inn**** del ****Fanfic****The**** Punisher****, por lo que es necesario leer ese para entender algo de la trama de este…**** espero les agrade.**

Sasori estaba furioso en los últimos días los embarques de droga de Akatsuki se habían visto afectados a causa de la aparición de Punisher… pero eso no era todo, el misterioso Arma X, mejor conocido como lobo, y el mentado Agente Libertad habían provocado una caída en las ganancias tremenda…

La gota que derramo el vaso fue el escape de Punisher de manos de Orochimaru…. Lo que lo llevo a una decisión.

Es hora de que Konoha sufra… ¡Libérense mis niños, destrocen lo mas que puedan la ciudad y encuentren a ese infeliz de Punisher!- dijo Sasori mientras que apretaba un botón y decenas de maquinas salían del lugar.

Sasori solo sonrío con locura.

Anko Mitarashi era una de las mejores agentes especiales de las Fuerzas Shield de Konoha (ojo aunque el nombre es parecido, nada que ver con el S.H.I.E.L.D. de Nick Fury) sin embargo, su lúgubre pasado como ex consorte de Orochimaru, le traía muy mala fama entre los demás agentes.

Anko sufría por ello… noche tras noche recordaba como en ese lejano verano de hace 12 años… cuando era una niñita ingenua de 14 años… se enamoro de Orochimaru Steward… el millonario benefactor de varias de las casa hogar del País del Fuego…

Cuando Orochimaru la pidió en matrimonio no podía evitar saltar de gusto… sus primeros 4 años de matrimonió fueron felices… hasta que supo a que se dedicaba de verdad su marido…

Orochimaru no era mas que un mutante corrupto… prostituía niñas para el benefició suyo y de sus clientes (muchos de los millonarios de Konoha y países vecinos), Anko le reclamo a su marido lo que hacía… y este no negó nada… su matrimonio no era más que una farsa… algo para ocultar su pasión por niñas menores de 12 años… Anko estaba asqueada y quiso denunciarlo… pero Orochimaru se las ingenió para que nadie le creyera… mas tarde, bajo amenazas de muerte a su familia, Anko dejo de intentar algo contra él…

…la situación no habría cambiado, de no ser por un desafortunado incidente… un día de borrachera, Kabuto, Sakkon, Ukkon, Jiroubu y Kidoumaro, entraron a la casa donde ella estaba visitando a sus padres… allí la violaron y asesinaron a su padre al tratar de defenderle… Anko entonces fingió su muerte y se enlisto en las fuerzas secretas del país… donde alcanzó cierta notoriedad bajo el sobrenombre de Black Widow (Viuda Negra)… pero su "muerte" no duro mucho, Orochimaru, gracias a la corrupción, supo de su nueva vida y la delato ante el público…

…Ahora Anko funge como agente especial mientras que espera a vengarse de Orochimaru…

Ahora.

¿Me mando a llamar jefe?- preguntó Anko con algo de flojera, la verdad es que no se llevaba muy bien con Morino Ibiki… y eso era reciproco.

Mitarashi, hemos recibido reportes de tus últimos estudios médicos… y la verdad es que los de "arriba" han quedado impresionados con el desarrollo de tus misteriosas habilidades mutantes- dijo Ibiki con sarcasmo… Anko gruño…y recordó la extraña formula que una vez había probado cuando aun estaba casada.

¿Qué con ello?- preguntó molesta.

Hemos decidido que entres al operativo "Libertad" bajo el mando del Agente Libertad- dijo Ibiki, Anko frunció el ceño… ya de por si tenía mucho trabajo y ahora le ponían más.

Esta bien… señor- dijo molesta, Ibiki le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Y por cierto… no olvides usar tu entallado traje morado… recuerda que a Lee le gusta que la gente este disfrazada- dijo burlón, Anko le miro furiosa y salió del lugar.

Anko llego a su domicilio y miro en un perchero el traje que usara en su época como Black Widow… y suspiro.

De pronto escucho una explosión en las calles y al ver por la ventana, miro sorprendida una especie de extraños robots que destruían las casas.

Diablos… creo que debo de ira detenerlos- dijo con fastidio mientras que veía su viejo uniforme y suspirando lo tomaba y empezaba a ponérselo.

Los robots causaban caos… los ciudadanos no tenían ni idea de que era lo que pasaba… y para su desgracia, Punisher aun estaba incapacitado a causa de la tortura… por lo que por el momento, nadie los ayudaría…

A menos…

¡No por favor!... ¡No mate a mi bebé!- dijo una mujer cubriendo a un bebe, el robot alzo su metálico brazo… hasta que de pronto salió disparado contra una pared… la mujer entonces vio a un hombre de vestimentas verdes… cabellera gris y con el rostro cubierto mirarle.

No tema señora… mientras que yo este aquí, esas cosas no causaran más daño- dijo el hombre, la mujer abrazo a su bebe –Vaya a refugiarse… Iron Fist aun tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo mientras que iba contra las maquinas.

Una escuela estaba bajo ataque… y Lobo no se daba abasto para acabar con tantas maquinas.

Mierda… debo de acabar con ellos rápido- dijo Kiba furioso mientras que destrozaba a una de las maquinas… y más de ellas salían –Diablos¡De donde demonios salen tantas!- grito.

De pronto una se le acerco por detrás, Kiba la notó pero esta ya se le venía encima…

¡CRASH!

La maquina estallo en pedazos, Kiba solo miro al hombre con armadura mirándole desde el cielo.

"Veo que llegue a tiempo"- dijo, Kiba le miro.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kiba confuso.

"Soy Iron Man… y soy tu aliado"- dijo mientras que lanzaba un rayo contra otra maquina…

A lo lejos, una maquina estallo al momento de que un escudo se estrellaba con ella y daba la vuelta de regreso a la mano de su dueño.

¡Vamos al ataque Daredevil!- gritó el Agente Libertad, Neji (Daredevil) iba completamente apenado en el ajustado uniforme de spandex.

¡No me llames así!- dijo mientras que usando el Byakugan se encargaba de otro de los robots.

¡Todos unidos!- grito Libertad mientras que Iron Man disparaba sus rayos sobre varios de los robots restantes.

Kiba solo les miro con pena… pero decidió no hacer mucho caso, aun habían muchos enemigos y debía de luchar.

Las maquinas caían una tras otra… mientras que desde unos monitores instalados en un sótano.

¿Quién rayos son esos?- dijo Sasori furioso.

Apretó entonces un botón y un enorme robot salió, Sasori apuntó las coordenadas y este salió a atacar a los héroes.

Las maquinas habían sido casi por completo controladas… hasta que.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Daredevil esquivando un rayo..

¡Pero que chingaderas es eso!- grito Kiba esquivando otro.

No lo sé… pero su tecnología es muy poderosa- dijo Iron Man esquivando los rayos en el aire.

¡Cuidado!- grito alguien y de pronto una flecha se clavo en uno de los brazos del robot… estallando.

Pero que…- dijo Libertad, cuando de pronto vieron a una mujer vestida de morado con un arco y varias armas más.

Presten más atención. O esas cosas los mataran hombrecitos- dijo la chica ante la mirada sorprendida del grupo.

¿Quién eres?-g rito Neji.

Llámame Hawkeye- dijo mientras que de un salto se colocaba a la par de ellos.

Hawkeye… hum¡Es un grandioso nombre!- dijo Iron Man con una pose de validación.

¡Eso demuestra todo el poder de tu juventud!- dijo Libertad sonriendo.

¡Hey presten atención!- gritó una voz femenina mientras que un misilaso le pegaba al robot.

¡Anko san!- dijo Libertad con sorpresa al vera la agente… mientras que el resto de los hombres le miraron con algo de sonrojo… y es que el traje se le pegaba bastante dejando notar su hermosa figura… además de que la bazuca que cargaba le daba un aire de salvajismo que…

Un robot se estrello contra el más grande dañándole aun más… y todos vieron al hombre del cabello gris mirándoles.

Vaya… veo que llegue tarde a la fiesta de disfraces- dijo Iron Fist con una clara expresión de gracia.

¿Y ese quien es?- pregunto Daredevil molesto.

No sé… pero mientras que no nos ataque y nos ayude con esas cosas yo creo que es aliado- dijo Iron Man

¡Se levanta de nuevo!- dijo Hawkeye mientras que sacaba otra flecha.

Ya esta muy dañado… lo acabaremos pronto… pero debemos de atacar de manera conjunta si queremos acabarlos rápido- dijo Iron Fist.

¡Hecho!- dijo Lee mientras que levantando su escudo se puso en una pose guerrera -¡Todos unidos!- grito mientras que se lanzaba al ataque seguido por los demás.

Sasori miro desde las cámaras asombrado como el grupo se deshacía de su mejor robot con facilidad… tan enfurecido estaba que golpeo el panel de control destrozándole… después de eso salió del lugar rabiando.

En la zona de la batalla.

¡Wow eso fue formidable!- dijo Libertad sonriendo.

¿Cuál es el calculo de daños a civiles?- preguntó Anko.

No hubieron bajas… solo algunos daños a inmuebles- dijo Iron Man, Iron Fist le miro con calma.

Bueno… ya hice lo que debía de hacer… debo irme por el momento- dijo Iron Fist, pero Anko se le paro enfrente.

Momentito amiguito, tu no te vas hasta que no nos digas quien eres- dijo Anko, Iron Fist solo le miro.

Soy Iron Fist… y tranquila preciosa, soy de los buenos- dijo con un cierto ademan el peligris, Anko se sonrojo levemente mientras que de un rápido movimiento, Iron Fist se marcho.

¿Puño de Hierro? A pa nombrecito- dijo Kiba, Hawkeye solo les miro mientras que suspiraba.

Yo también me voy… debo de buscar a mi presa- dijo Hawkeye, Libertad y Daredevil se le acercaron.

Espera… tu podrías ayudarnos… hemos visto tu valor y consideramos que podrías ser de gran ayuda para el País- dijo Daredevil, Hawkeye se sonrojo levemente por el halago.

¡Es cierto, si permanecemos juntos como equipo hay mucho bien que podamos hacer!- dijo Libertad emocionado, Hawkeye solo suspiro nerviosa.

Es cierto… pero nos falta un nombre… algo con cache que atraiga a la gente- dijo Iron Man pensativo.

Ustedes están locos¿Hacer equipo? Anden, ustedes si que saben hacerme reír- dijo Kiba sonriendo –Aunque podría ser divertido.

Y lo será… solo necesitamos un nombre- dijo Iron Man, Anko solo se les acerco sonriendo… esos tipos eran muy graciosos.

Por que no algo como los "Ultimates" pero con mas cache- dijo Anko burlona, Libertad e Iron Man se miraron.

¡Eso es!... ¡The Ultimates!- exclamo Libertad con una enorme sonrisa ante la mirada de pena de Anko y de Hawkeye.

Era solo una broma- puntualizo Anko, más ni Libertad, ni Iron Man les prestaron atención.

¡Ahora solo falta ver que alguien trate de detenernos!- grito Libertad, Iron Man le puso una mano en el hombro.

¡Eso es!- grito Iron Man, Kiba solo empezó a reir mientras que los civiles veían tan ridículo espectáculo.

¡En serio que será divertido estar con ustedes!- dijo Kiba riendo mientras que Anko y Hawleye suspiraban derrotadas.

Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto- dijeron ambas al unisonó.

**Continua**** en "****The**** Punisher"**

Bien, para aquellos que sintonizan este fic, es un extra hecho para mi fic The Punisher, espero les guste y aquí les dejo la lista de personajes.

Agente Libertad (Capitan América) – Rock Lee.

Iron Man – Kankuro.

Lobo – Kiba.

Daredevil – Neji

Black Widow – Anko.

Hawkeye – Tenten

Iron Fist - ? (De seguro que ya sospechan quien es… pero para saberlo deberán de leer el otro fic antes citado)

Suerte… y solo digo que estén al pendiente con mi fic de Punisher… pronto regresara con mas fuerza.


	2. 2 The Fantastic Four

**THE FANTASTIC FOUR**

**Nota: Tie-inn del Fanfic The Punisher, por lo que es necesario leer ese para entender algo de la trama de este… espero les agrade.**

Hacía unos minutos que el portal se los había tragado…

Vertigo…

Mareos…

Nauseas…

Asuma Sarutobi abrió los ojos y vio a sus compañeros tirados en el piso, estaba bastante adolorido… hasta que vio el lugar.

¡Santa saliva!- exclamo sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kurenai levantándose y abriendo su boca sorprendida.

Y es que estaban en una especie de desierto rocoso… rayos y truenos caían del cielo.

Auch… ¿Alguien anoto las matriculas del camión que me atropello?- pregunto Konohamaru levantándose… pero se quedo callado al ver el lugar, Chouji que acababa de despertar también solo miro con cierto temor el sitio.

La zona Negativa- dijo Chouji recordando lo que les había dicho Shino.

Dios… ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Kurenai asustada, en eso Asuma sonrio.

¿No es obvio? Aun tenemos nuestras cámaras y equipo… ¡Tendremos la exclusiva sobre lo que pasa en la Zona Negativa!- dijo Asuma con una sonrisa.

Este solo piensa en las exclusivas y no como le vamos a hacer para volver- dijo Chouji molesto mientras que trataba de usar el zoom de su cámara para ver que había a la distancia.

Bueno, no tenemos de otra- dijo Kurenai suspirando, Konohamaru solo sonrió con pena… hasta que de pronto su mandíbula se desencajo.

¡Kurenai san!- exclamó con miedo, ella le miro con sorpresa y de pronto noto que el le señalaba, miro a sus pies… y pego un grito al ver que empezaba a desaparecer.

¡KURENAI!- gritaron Asuma y Chouji.

Tranquilos… tranquilos…. No pasa nada- dijo Kurenai bajando las manos y pegando en donde deberían de estar sus piernas, golpeo algo y frunció el ceño –Mis pies… es solo una ilusión… es como si mi cuerpo generara un reflejo de lo que esta detrás de mi…

¿Algo así como invisibilidad?- preguntó Chouji.

Si… algo debió de afectarme cuando el portal nos atrapo- dijo Kurenai mientras que su cuerpo volvía a hacerse visible.

Eso no es bueno… no sabemos si a nosotros también nos afecto de alguna forma- dijo Asuma mientras que se rascaba la nuca… y se quedaba quieto –Oh dios.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Konohamaru, Asuma solo se sujeto el cabello y tiro de el… mientras que sus manos se estiraban como ligas.

¡Pero que demonios!- grito Chouji sorprendido.

Parece ser que… me volví algo así como un hombre elástico- dijo Asuma mientras que estiraba sus brazos divertido –Je, ¡Miren una red!- dijo mientras que estirando los dedos mostraba una red hecha con su piel.

Eso es desagradable- dijo Kurenai asqueada.

Oye Konohamaru… ¿Eso quiere decir que tu y yo también habremos obtenido poderes?- preguntó Chouji, Konohamaru le miro con sorpresa.

¡Es cierto!... ¡Y tal vez sean algo cool!- dijo el chico, Kurenai solo suspiro mientras que miraba a Asuma manipulando su forma elástica para dar forma a toda clase de figuras.

Dios… parece que su cerebro también se izo de goma- dijo molesta mientras que notaba que de nueva cuenta se hacía invisible.

De pronto se escucho un rugido… y una especie de reptil gigante se les iba encima.

¡Madre de Dios!- grito Chouji mientras que Asuma solo era aplastado por la enorme pata del reptil.

¡ASUMA!- grito Konohamaru.

¡Diablos!... ¡Chicos vámonos rápido!- grito Kurenai al ver al reptil ir contra ellos… y Asuma salía del agujero creado por la huella del animal.

¡Estoy bien!- grito con sorpresa.

Mierda… ¡No te me acerques monstruo!- grito Chouji cuando tropezándose el reptil se le abalanzo -¡Dije que te alejes!- grito soltándole un puñetazo tal que el reptil salió disparado por los aires ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos… y Chouji vio que su brazos ahora parecía de piedra muy dura pero a la vez maleable.

¡Cuidado!- grito Kurenai mientras que otro reptil aparecía, este era uno volador y avanzaba contra Konohamaru, este solo miro con miedo al animal, un tercero fue contra Kurenai.

¡NO!- grito asustado Konohamaru cuando su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y salió disparado contra el reptil… que solo atino a rugir de dolor a causa de las llamas que lo atravesaban.

Oh dios- dijo Kurenai, el reptil que se le había acercado la buscaba, pero aparentemente su invisibilidad también la volvía inolora, ya que el animal no la encontraba.

Je… ¡Es genial, miren puedo convertirme en un hombre de roca a voluntad!- grito Chouji corriendo y golpeando al reptil.

¡Puedo volar1… ¡Y puedo disparar fuego de mis manos es genial!- gritaba Konohamaru alegre.

¡Eso no es nada!... ¡Miren esto!- dijo Asuma mientras que usando sus elásticos miembros lanzaba una enorme roca contra otro de los reptiles.

Kurenai solo miraba el espectáculo con enfado… al parecer algo en sus compañeros les hacía comportarse como idiotas…

Un rato después de terminada la masacre.

No tenias por que pegarnos así- dijo Asuma molesto, Chouji y Konohamaru asintieron mientras que Kurenai suspiraba, al menos había descubierto que podía generar una especie de campo de fuerza casi impenerable, lo que le permitió calmar a los tres chiflados.

Me vale, ustedes tres… ¡Que acaso no se han puesto a pensar en lo que nos ha pasado!- grito molesta -¡Somos ahora una especie de fenómenos superpoderosos, además de que no sabemos si podremos volver a nuestro hogar!- les grito, los tres bajaron la cabeza apenados.

Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó, Kurenai suspiro.

Miren chicos, propongo que nos quedemos en la zona… tengo algunas cosas en mi bolso… y pude ver que algunas cosas de nuestro mundo cayeron junto con nosotros… además, debemos de entrenar estas habilidades para evitarnos problemas- dijo Kurenai.

Asuma solo suspiro mientras que Kurenai seguí hablando.

¿Quién se murió y la nombro Reina?- dijo Asuma en voz baja, Konohamaru se rió levemente y Chouji suspiro.

Esta será una larga temporada- dijo Chouji.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso, durante los siguientes días, el cuarteto encontró algo de comida en una caja, pero pronto supieron que al menos los reptiles de ese lugar eran comestibles, por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse de la comida, aunque descubrieron que los entrenamientos de Kurenai eran realmente estrictos.

Una semana había pasado…

Bien… ¡Asuma has la red de nuevo!- grito Kurenai.

¡Hecho!- exclamo Asuma mientras que formaba una red con sus manos y atrapaba una roca lanzándola por los aires.

¡Chouji impacto!- gritó mientras que Chouji se volvía una especie de hombre de roca.

¡Listo!- grito mientras que golpeaba la roca pulverizándola.

¡Konohamaru fuego!- grito Kurenai mientras que Konohamaru encendido, hacía que los restos de la roca se fundieran… dirigiéndose en su contra, aunque ella solo sonrió.

Bien… es mi turno- dijo mientras que el montón de tierra ardiente era capturado por una especie de barrera invisible y ella sonrío –Perfecto.

¡Bien la sincronización fue genial!- dijo Asuma sonriendo.

¡Y vieron ese golpe!... ¡Shikamaru estará impresionado cuando lo vea!- dijo Chouji, Konohamaru entonces bajo la cara.

Eso si volvemos- dijo mientras que sus flamas se apagaban, Kurenai entonces le toco el hombro.

Tranquilo, conozco al doctor Aburame y estoy segura de que encontraran la manera de regresarnos a casa- dijo Kurenai sonriente.

Bueno, por ahora ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo Chouji mientras qué los tres le miraban con pena.

En serio que te volviste adicto a la carne de reptil- dijo Kurenai riendo… hasta que de pronto…

Una luz apareció… un túnel…

¡Miren eso!- dijo Konohamaru.

Oh Dios… ¡Es un portal!- grito Kurenai.

¡Rápido, vamos antes de que se cierre!- grito Asuma, los demás asintieron mientras que corrían en dirección al túnel.

Y lo traspasaron… la sensación de vértigo volvió, pero no tan fuerte como antes… y entonces lo vieron… el laboratorio de Shino Aburame.

¡Están saliendo!- dijo un ingeniero.

¡Preparen los equipos médicos y de seguridad!- dijo otro… en eso, del humo salieron las cuatro figuras.

Y todos vieron a los reporteros saludarles.

¡Eso si fue un viaje!- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

¿Si, y nadie jamás podrá ganar esta exclusiva!- dijo Konohamaru.

Ya cálmense chicos, recuerden que debemos de tener cuidado con lo que nos paso- dijo Kurenai con seriedad.

Kurenai tiene razón… chicos tenemos mucho que explicar- dijo Asuma mientras que los científicos les miraban.

Horas mas tarde, Kurenai salía del baño de su departamento, por el momento habían contado una mentira a los científicos y no se dejaron examinar, los habían dejado partir con la promesa de que les permitirán ser examinados, por lo mientras esperaba a sus compañeros.

El timbre sonó y ella abrió la puerta, el trío entro entonces al departamento.

Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio… hasta que Asuma hablo.

¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó mientras que encendia un cigarro.

He comprobado que mis poderes siguen activos… ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- pregunto Kurenai, los tres asintieron dando ha entender lo mismo, Kurenai suspiro cansada.

Deberíamos de luchar por la justicia… ya saben, como los Ultimates- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

Pero… no lo sé… los Ultimates parecen ser un grupo de elite… unos novatos como nosotros podríamos causarles problemas- dijo Chouji con calma.

Es cierto, además, no podemos abandonar al periódico… recuerden que somos una parte importante de él- dijo Kurenai.

Lo pensaremos después, será mejor que descansemos mientras podamos… ya después veremos que hacer- dijo Asuma.

El grupo se retiro y por algunos días estuvieron tranquilos… habían logrado evadir a Shino y sus intentos por examinarlos e incluso se enteraron de que Shikamaru había pedido incapacidad desde que había ocurrido el incidente…

Lo que no sabían es que estaban a unas horas de probarse a si mismos.

Continua en The Punisher.

Este es otro Spin off de mi fic The Punisher… el cual empezare en cuanto pueda con el siguiente capitulo, espero les agrade.


End file.
